


Puppy love

by Han68000



Category: Avengers (All Media), Thor (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gift Giving, Multi, Pining, Puppies, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han68000/pseuds/Han68000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki; God of Mischief, Lies, and Wolves. Finds out about the readers love and gives her a special present.</p><p>Written with a reader of any gender in mind so feel free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

(Y/n) was in a slump again, They had an awful and just wanted to relax. They did what they always did louge around with their fellow avengers. Clint was watching some action film with Steve and Bucky. Tony and Bruce were coupled up in the lab. Much to (Y/n)'s surprise Loki was sitting in the back of the room reading, while Thor watched the movie and ate Pop-tarts. Loki's emerald eyes popped up when (Y/n) entered the room. He sighed, Loki wanted just to talk to them but he knew he was demon in disguise and would only repulse them.  
(Y/n) glanced at Loki. Then something caught her eye, it was ad for some dog food, they saw a pack of wolves running across the screen.  
"So beautiful" (Y/n) could not help but, whisper.  
"What?" Loki perked up.  
"Nothing" They responded shyly.  
Oh Loki had heard them. He heard every word that passed from those beautiful lips.  
"It's the wolves isn't it?" Loki said with a knowing smirk.  
"Yeah" (Y/n) said, sitting down beside him. "I've always loved them so proud, noble, and fierce."  
"Argeed they are magnificent creatures" Loki smirked an idea brewing in his mind.  
"(Y/n)" Clint piped up noticing you close to Loki, and quickly made-up some excuse to get them away from him. 

***1 week time skip***

Loki stood outside their window. The gorgeous pup he had created cradled in his arms. He knew (Y/n) wanted a pup for the glances in their mind. He looked the pup in it's eyes. "See that sleeping angel in their" Loki said pointing. "They will be your Master and you are to love and protect them with your life." The pup yipped in reply he transported the pup in her room. A note attached to the pup's collar explaining that it's owner couldn't take care of the hound. Loki's little minion instantly ran into the bed where his angel slept and nuzzeled into them. Loki smiled if (Y/n) could never love him, maybe he could love something he created. He wished he was the pup at that moment wrapped in (Y/n)'s wonderful arms. He whisked himself not wanting to tourture himself with what he couldn't have any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome
> 
> So I have received a ton of positive feedback so comment if y'all are interested in a chapter 2 and if you are make some suggestions
> 
> My tumblr is bobbobido


End file.
